Second Chances
by Macavity
Summary: This is the side story to 'Shattered' that I promised. Some characters may be a little OOC. AT LAST! PART THREE! Someone's been hurting Ryou, but he won't say who...
1. Part One

Disclaimer: They're not mine. If they were, this would be a three-part episode in the new season. Unfortunately, it's not, so I guess it's stuck being a trilogy on FanFiction.Net. However, the story, plotline, and Jamie are all mine, and you cannot have them.  
  
Yami: Did she say trilogy?  
  
Seto: Again? Dang it!  
  
Me: What's wrong with trilogies?  
  
Yami: Nothing at all. We're just bored and ticked off at the world.  
  
Me: Ah. That explains a lot.  
  
Seto: Am I still dating Serenity?  
  
Me: Yup.  
  
Seto: Dang it!  
  
Me: Who would you rather date?  
  
Seto: No one. I like being single.  
  
Me: Fat chance. You're dating Serenity.  
  
Seto: Dang.  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this as a side story to "Shattered", so it's recommended that you read that before this. There's not too many references, but there might be a few things you don't get unless you read "Shattered". I figured I should let you know. I'd also like to point out that child abuse is a serious problem, and if you are or know someone who is being abused, tell someone immediately! Anyway, here it is.  
  
// Yami Bakura talking to Ryou //  
  
/ Ryou talking to Yami Bakura /  
  
'Thoughts or writing'  
  
~*~  
  
Second Chances  
  
By Macavity  
  
SMACK! The harsh sound of fist across face was very distinct in the Bakura household that fateful night. Nearly all the lights were off; passerby would come to the conclusion that no one was home. Neighbors would assume the fourteen-year-old boy who lived there with his father was home alone again. But this was not the case.  
  
"You little runt," Yami Bakura spat, backhanding his smaller other across the face.  
  
Though in tears, Ryou Bakura huddled against the wall and didn't make a sound. His Yami was always like this to him. He'd found eventually that if he remained silent and accepted the harsh beatings, Yami Bakura quickly tired of abusing him.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" he demanded, looming over the shaking boy. "What makes you think you have any worth? You're nothing!"  
  
He kicked Ryou hard in the ribs, and the smaller boy had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"What's the matter, weakling? I'd think a crybaby like you would be bawling by now." He pressed his sneering face close to Ryou's. "Trying to be tough? It won't work."  
  
With that, he easily picked Ryou up and flung him against the wall, disappearing into the Millennium Ring as he did so.  
  
Weeping bitterly, Ryou picked himself up and staggered to the bathroom. He managed to fill the tub with hot water and sink in before passing out, unconscious.  
  
Slowly, the blood from his wounds began tinting the bath water red.  
  
By the time Ryou awoke, the water was a startling crimson. He drained out the water and refilled it, soaking again.  
  
"At least," he noted ruefully, "he didn't come out and try to drown me again."  
  
Yami Bakura must have been tired that night. Any other time he would have appeared and tried to suffocate Ryou in the bathwater. Thanking whatever it was that kept him safe, Ryou quickly washed his cuts and stepped out of the bath.  
  
He dried himself off, slipping painfully into comfortable flannel pajamas and dressing his visible cuts. It wouldn't do to have Yugi or the others see them. Yami Bakura would be very angry that he showed any sign of weakness, especially telling others about his own problems.  
  
As fast as he could, Ryou made his way to the bed and collapsed, finding some momentary relief in the soft mattress. He promptly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day at school, poor Ryou was positively exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open throughout classes, and actually dozed off once in Math. However, a small poke from Yugi woke him back up very quickly. Fortunately, no one noticed.  
  
At lunchtime, he discovered sadly that he had been too tired to pack a lunch, and he had no money.  
  
"Oh, well," he mumbled wistfully. "I guess I'll just go without today."  
  
He retreated to a secluded corner of the lunchroom, preferring to huddle in the shadows as opposed to sitting at a table with his friends.  
  
"Besides," he tried to console himself. "It's better this way. They won't see the-the cuts and marks, and.watching them eat would just be.just be."  
  
He trailed off, his heavy eyelids fluttering closed.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey Wheeler made his way through the lunch line. He scouted the lunchroom for his friends, heading towards their usual table. When he was halfway there, he noticed something strange in the corner. He began walking towards it. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a shock of silvery- white hair that had caught his eye.  
  
"Hey! Ryou!" he said, wondering why the small boy was sitting in the corner.  
  
Ryou didn't reply; he was too deep in slumber.  
  
Joey set down his tray and tapped Ryou on the shoulder. "Hey? Hello in there? Ryou?"  
  
"Don'.ple'se.don' hur' me.ple'se.Yam.i.sor'y.don'." the white-haired boy mumbled.  
  
"What? Ryou!" Joey nearly yelled, shaking him hard.  
  
Ryou awoke with a start. "No! I'm sorry! I-" Suddenly he noticed Joey and his surroundings. "Oh.Joey.what's going on?"  
  
"Are you okay, Ryou? You've fallen asleep twice today."  
  
Ryou blushed. He was hoping no one had noticed him in class. "I, uh, guess I just had a long night. You know, studying and stuff."  
  
"Right.studying." Joey repeated suspiciously. "Hey, why aren't you eating? You're thin enough as it is."  
  
"Um.I forgot my lunch at home? I forgot to bring money?"  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Joey exclaimed, taking a seat next to Ryou. "Here, I can share."  
  
Ryou was amazed. "You? Share food?" he teased. "Wow, this is a first."  
  
Joey laughed as well, but inside he knew something wasn't right. What was going on with Ryou? What was he hiding?  
  
He watched in sort of detached amusement as Ryou gobbled down the slice of pizza and cookie that Joey had offered him. "Boy, you must be hungrier than I thought," he said with a grin, handing Ryou another cookie.  
  
Ryou blushed deep red and accepted it, trying to hold off his hunger. He didn't want to seem greedy in front of his friend. "I'm.um.not that hungry anymore." he tried halfheartedly.  
  
Joey smirked and tousled his ivory hair. "C'mon, Ryou, go ahead and eat. And don't lie to me," he added, seeing the smaller boy open his mouth to protest. "I can see that you're starving. Now eat."  
  
They sat like that for a few minutes before Ryou began to speak. "Joey.I.my.I'm." he stammered, tears welling in his eyes. He was so close to blurting out the whole miserable story of his abusive Millennium Ring, but then he realized that his Yami could hear the whole thing.  
  
"What is it, Ryou?" Joey asked, concerned.  
  
"I.I.never mind," the small boy said in a voice below a whisper. "It's nothing."  
  
But somehow, Joey didn't believe that. Not for a minute.  
  
After school, Ryou had to hurry right home. He wanted to get away before Yami Bakura had the chance to do something to his friends. He raced along the sidewalks, panting from weariness and overexertion. He was so tired, in fact, that he forgot to watch where he was going.  
  
He ran right into a strolling pedestrian, toppling them both to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he cried out, his eyes wet with tears. "I'm very sorry!"  
  
"Kid, it's okay," the girl he'd bumped into said, picking herself up. "But what are you in such a hurry about?"  
  
"I'm.I'm.I have to go!" Ryou stammered, but before he said anything else he bolted like a frightened deer, taking off for home.  
  
The girl stared after him, confused. With a sigh, she picked up her purse and continued on her way.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey left school right on time (an unusual feat for him; he usually stayed after to hang out with Yugi and the others) and began walking towards KaibaCorp. The Ryou matter was troubling him so much that he almost walked right past the tall skyscraper, but managed to catch himself before he did.  
  
He entered the silvery building, checking in at the front desk and stepping into one of the high-speed elevators. Within seconds he was on the fiftieth floor.  
  
Walking down the hall, he tapped on a beautifully finished walnut door. "Enter," came the voice from inside.  
  
Joey walked into the office. "Hi, Yami."  
  
Yami Moto turned. "Joey!" he exclaimed, setting down a deck of Duel Monsters cards. He rose and walked over to his friend. "C'mon in, sit down, and tell me what the heck you're doing here. Did something happen to Yugi?" he asked worriedly. "Why didn't I feel it? Is he hurt?"  
  
Joey couldn't help but laugh at the Pharaoh's concern. "No, no, and no. Yugi's fine. How's business?"  
  
Yami scowled. "Tell that to Kaiba. He's been negotiating all day, and from the thuds and yells I've been hearing from upstairs, I take it it's not going well."  
  
Joey chuckled. "Negotiating what?"  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Another buy-out, what else. Some corporation in France. Kaiba's thinking of releasing Duel Monsters there. This place would not only distribute the cards, but offer free lessons on how to duel and tournaments for the skilled players."  
  
"Interesting. And you?"  
  
"Fine. Just paging through some new cards when you showed up, actually. For example, this Golden Serpent card," he added, holding up the card, "is much too powerful to be distributed in every pack. It's got almost the same power as your Red Eyes. So that means I get to keep it, and we look for new ideas."  
  
"Free Duel Monsters cards?" Joey's ears perked up. "Think I could get a job here?"  
  
Yami snickered. "If I know Kaiba, he'd hire you-as a janitor!"  
  
"Listen, Yami, I have to talk to you. Serious talk, I mean."  
  
Yami groaned. "For the last time, Joey, no, I will not talk Kaiba out of dating your sister! I don't care how much you pay me or whine about it, the answer is still no!"  
  
Joey grimaced. "You had to remind me, didn't you? But no, that's not what I came here for." He took a deep breath. "I think something's wrong with Ryou."  
  
"Ryou?" Yami repeated, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.he fell asleep at school today. Twice. Then I found out he'd forgotten his lunch. And Yami, he was positively starving. I shared my pizza with him, and he ate the entire thing, plus two cookies. And he looked like he was still hungry after that."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Ryou I know."  
  
"Me neither. Plus, when he was sleeping, he murmured something that sounded like, 'Don't hurt me, I'm sorry, please'. You know how I feel about him, Yami. He's like a younger brother to me. I don't like seeing him this way."  
  
"Yami?" another, softer voice said.  
  
Yami and Joey whirled. A smirk of recognition appeared on Yami's face as he saw who it was, but Joey just looked puzzled.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" the owner of the voice said, looking worried.  
  
"Not at all," Yami said, taking her hand and leading her inside. "Joey, this is my girlfriend, Jamie. Jamie, this is my good friend Joey."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Joey," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," Joey replied, awestruck. He turned to Yami. "Man, how is it that you always luck out? Jeez! Honestly, that ain't right."  
  
Jamie looked confused. "That's Joey's way of saying you're very beautiful," Yami supplied, snaking an arm around her waist. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I was out shopping and I thought I'd stop by," Jamie explained. "You know, something strange happened on the way over here."  
  
"Strange?" Yami inquired, his eyes narrowing. "What kind of strange? Did some idiot say something to you?"  
  
Jamie giggled. "You don't have to be so protective, Yami. Actually, I was walking through the park, taking a shortcut here when this kid just rammed straight into me. It knocked me down, but I was okay. I tried to ask him what was wrong, why he was in such a big hurry, but he just burst into tears and ran away. He looked about our age, maybe a little younger."  
  
"Huh," Joey said. "Wonder if I know him?"  
  
Jamie shrugged. "Not a clue. I didn't know him. But he had the strangest color of hair I'd ever seen. Pure, snowy white, and it hung down to his waist."  
  
Yami shot a glance at Joey. "That sounds like-"  
  
"Ryou," Joey finished. "I don't know anyone else with hair like that. Had to have been him."  
  
"He looked really broken up," Jamie continued. "He was panting hard and running like the hounds of heck were on his tail. I kind of felt sorry for the poor kid."  
  
"Something is seriously wrong, Yami," Joey said.  
  
"Yes.and I get the feeling we'd better find out what it is. And fast." Yami's eyes closed in thought. "Joey, why don't you go to his house and see if he's there. I think I might know what's going on, but I have to be sure. Bring Ryou here." He checked his watch. "I'll be here another three hours or so."  
  
"Right," Joey agreed, heading out the door. "Nice to meet you, Jamie!"  
  
Quickly, he rode the elevator to the main floor. He had to get to Ryou-and fast.  
  
~*~  
  
SMACK! "How dare you! Insolent dog!"  
  
Ryou cringed as blood poured from his nose. But he managed to keep his mouth shut and didn't reply.  
  
"I told you, NEVER let anyone know about these scars. How dare you show weakness in front of others!" Yami Bakura growled, grabbing his arm and twisting it harshly.  
  
Ryou couldn't help but scream at the agony. A cruel grin crept over Yami Bakura's face. "Well, so the little runt can speak after all, eh? Let's hear that again," he said evilly, twisting his arm even harder.  
  
"Stop!" Ryou cried, tears streaming from his eyes. "Please, stop!"  
  
"Pathetic nothing!" Yami Bakura barked at his other. He pressed his face close to the trembling boy's. "Do not defy me!"  
  
"Why are you doing this?" the small boy sobbed. "Why are you hurting me?"  
  
A boot came up and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Because it's fun," the dark one replied demonically. "And because it's so easy."  
  
He began twisting Ryou's arm again, but just as it felt that it was about to break, there was a tap on the door. "Ryou?" a voice called. "Are you in there?"  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Who is that?" he demanded of Ryou. "Why are they here?"  
  
"I-It's Joey," Ryou whimpered. "I-I don't know w-why. I d-didn't invite h- him."  
  
"Get rid of him," Yami Bakura ordered, disappearing into the Ring.  
  
Ryou literally crawled to the door and pulled it open. "J-Joey," he said weakly.  
  
Joey was horrified. "Ryou! What happened to you?"  
  
Then Ryou realized his nose was still bleeding and his clothes were tattered. "Um.I.hit my head.on the kitchen counter.there was some water on the floor.I slipped." he lied.  
  
"Right. You slipped," Joey replied suspiciously. "Anyway, come on."  
  
"W-Where? I mean, I-I can't leave. At all. I, um, have to take care of the house. For my dad. He's away on business."  
  
"I don't care," Joey said, grabbing his arm. Ryou screamed in agony at the touch to his painful arm, and Joey jumped back, startled.  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Joey, listen to me," Ryou whispered frantically. "You have to go away, now! Please, don't ever come here again! I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Hurt? Ryou!" Joey demanded. "What is going on?"  
  
"I-I can't-please, just leave!"  
  
"No. I'm not leaving unless you come with me."  
  
Ryou tried to make contact with his Yami.  
  
/ Yami? /  
  
// What do you want, runt?! //  
  
/ Joey won't leave. He says I have to go with him. /  
  
// Slam the door in his face. //  
  
/ But Yami.then he'll know something is wrong. /  
  
// If you can't handle yourself, weakling, then I'm coming out and putting an end to the problem! //  
  
/ No! Don't hurt Joey! I'll get rid of him, I promise! /  
  
// Good. Now don't talk to me again! //  
  
Ryou glanced at Joey with watery eyes. "I can't go with you, Joey," he whispered.  
  
"Ryou, you have to. Please, I want to help you!"  
  
"Joey." Ryou bit his lip. He tried to steady his breathing and his voice. "I hit my head on the kitchen counter. I can't leave because my father is depending on me to watch the house. So I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go clean up that water. Excuse me," he said, beginning to shut the door.  
  
"Wait!" Joey said, blocking the way with his foot and keeping the door open. "I'll help you."  
  
By now Ryou was very scared and Yami Bakura was getting very impatient. In an instant he had switched places with Ryou, forcing his other into the Ring. "You must be denser than I thought," the dark one hissed. "So I'll make it simple. Get out. And don't come back." And then he slammed the door shut.  
  
Joey was taken aback. Ryou's personality had just changed so suddenly.he never acted that way in school! What could be going on? So sweet and innocent one minute, and the next so harsh and cruel.  
  
Sighing deeply, he turned away from the door and trudged down the sidewalk.  
  
"Why don't you get it, Ryou?" he wondered aloud. "Why don't you understand that I just want to help?"  
  
Biting down a sigh, Joey continued on his way, not really knowing where he was headed, but just wanting to get there.  
  
Back inside the Bakura household, Ryou was afraid to speak. He crept into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, sliding out a jar of tomato sauce. A quick trip to a cupboard resulted in various herbs and spices. Quickly he started some pasta boiling, and began work on the sauce.  
  
Ryou somehow managed to bring the sauce to perfection. A professional Italian chef couldn't have done better. By then the pasta was bubbling nicely, and he strained out the water, emptying the soft noodles into a bowl. He topped it off with the sauce and carried the steaming dish to the table.  
  
/ Yami? /  
  
// Why are you talking to me, runt?! //  
  
/ I-I'm sorry.I-I fixed you s-something to eat. /  
  
// Pathetic nothing! Haven't you figured out by now that I don't need to eat? //  
  
/ Yes.but I.just thought. /  
  
Suddenly Yami Bakura appeared out of the Ring with a flash of light. "But what?" he growled, snatching Ryou up by the collar and pressing his face close.  
  
"I-I just wanted t-to do something n-nice for y-you." Ryou whimpered.  
  
The backhanded slap sent him flying halfway across the room. "Nice?! Aren't you weak enough already?! Why are you degrading yourself even further?!"  
  
Ryou bit his lower lip and said nothing, tears welling in his huge brown eyes.  
  
"Worthless nobody!" Yami Bakura yelled, grabbing him and throwing him into the kitchen. A wicked smile crossed his face as he picked up the boy and threw him onto the still-hot burner.  
  
Ryou screamed in agony. But Yami Bakura was holding him down, and he couldn't move. The heat seared his back and the pain was so intense, it was like nothing Ryou had ever felt before.  
  
"Yami! Please! I'm sorry, just let me go!" Ryou shrieked.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Am I supposed to pity you? You expect me to feel sorry for you?"  
  
"PLEASE, YAMI, LET ME GO!" Ryou sobbed, terrified beyond rational thought.  
  
The tears running off his face hissed and steamed on the searing burner. Yami Bakura watched this sight with a touch of amusement.  
  
'The boy has had about all he can take. Is this what you want? To kill him?'  
  
That nagging voice in his mind had bubbled up again. Enraged, he threw Ryou off the burner and into the sink, where he turned on the water icy-cold. Then, while Ryou yelped from the abrupt change in temperature, he went to the refrigerator, taking out four trays of ice cubes and dumping them all on Ryou.  
  
"I'm tired of you," he spat before disappearing into the Ring once again.  
  
Shivering and crying his eyes out, Ryou tumbled out of the sink and landed on the floor, dead to the world.  
  
The next day at school, Joey noticed Ryou wasn't there. Concerned, he skipped lunch and fourth period to go to his house.  
  
The day was warm, with pure blue skies and little puffs of clouds scattered all over like cotton candy. Joey walked quickly, the whole time wondering what would keep Ryou away from school. Second only to Yugi, Ryou was a straight-A student and one of the teacher's favorites. He had a record for perfect attendance. To not show up meant something was seriously wrong.  
  
As he walked up the sidewalk, Joey immediately got a feeling of dread. He tapped on the door. "Ryou? Are you in here?"  
  
All he heard was a very faint groan.  
  
Joey rushed forward, slamming against the door. "Ryou!"  
  
This time, however, there was no reply. Joey shoved against the door, surprised to find it unlocked. "Ryou!" he yelled one more time. "Where are you, Ryou? Are you okay?"  
  
He raced in the door, finding himself in the front hall. He paused, listening for the slightest sound. What seemed to be a low whimper was coming from the kitchen. Quickly, he found his way to the gleaming room.  
  
Joey was horrified by what he saw. The stove was still on; the sink was still running, overflowing onto the floor. The refrigerator was hanging open, spoiling all the food and whatnot inside.  
  
But what scared him the most was the sight of Ryou, lying unconscious in the middle of the floor. His lips were blue from the cold air of the refrigerator and the ice cubes that had fallen still surrounding him.  
  
"Oh, no," Joey whispered, repulsed at what he saw. Cuts and burns covered the small boy's arms, the back of his shirt was ripped in several places, and his normally white hair had been stained with blood. His big brown eyes were closed, but Joey could see that, even unconscious, Ryou was in great pain.  
  
"Ryou," he said in a shaky voice. "What happened to you, kid? Who did this to you?"  
  
Carefully, he hefted Ryou into his arms and tore off down the street, heading for KaibaCorp. Calm, logical plans were completely gone. He could have called for help; he could have gotten an ambulance. But he just ran.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Seto Kaiba headed down into Yami's office. "Hey, Yami."  
  
Yami didn't bother to turn. "Can I help you, Master CEO?"  
  
"Just wondering where the card catalogue is."  
  
Yami snickered. "Why don't you try your local library?"  
  
Kaiba groaned. "That. Was. So. Not. Funny."  
  
"Sorry. Actually, it's right here. I just finished the work on it," Yami explained.  
  
Kaiba flipped through the packet offhandedly, but his eyes widened when he saw notes written in bright orange pen on the "To-Do" list stapled to the cover. "Yami." he said threateningly.  
  
"Yes, Kaiba?" Yami replied innocently.  
  
"Did you write "give Yami Moto three Blue Eyes White Dragons" on the To-Do list?"  
  
"Me? Why ever would I do a thing like that?" he said with a pout almost as cute as Yugi's.  
  
"Yami, I'm not stupid. There's only three Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world. There are only going to be three Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world. I have them all. And I am not giving them away."  
  
"Rats," Yami muttered jokingly. "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling corporate executives."  
  
"Ha. Ha. And also, ha. Very funny."  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Yami said sweetly. "I'm glad I lightened up your torturous day."  
  
"So anyway, what cards did you-"  
  
Kaiba was cut off by the entrance of Joey, who was panting and sweating from carrying Ryou.  
  
"Yami!" he gasped out, falling to his knees but still not letting go of the unconscious boy. "Help!"  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: sniffle Ryou torture? Meanie!  
  
Seto: May the wrath of the raging hordes of fangirls be upon you!  
  
Me: No! I promise it gets better, really! There is a happy ending!  
  
Seto: suspicious look You promise?  
  
Me: Honest! Just don't tar and feather me! It will be all right in the end!  
  
Yami: How come Yami Bakura is evil? Why'd you make him evil?  
  
Me: Look, you're just going to have to wait until I write the rest of the story to find out.  
  
Yami: Dang.  
  
Seto: Dang.  
  
Anyway, please read and review! Your input means a lot to me. And do not be alarmed, fangirls of Ryou. Our adorable little bishounen will not be harmed. Besides, I've done worse in "Shattered", and there was still a happy ending, right? Have faith! It will get good! Joey the Flame Swordsman is being especially protective of Ryou, so flames will definitely not be tolerated. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Why must I say this again and again? They're not mine! As before, I'd like to point out that the story, the plotline, and Jamie are mine and thus you are not allowed to use them.  
  
Yami: Gee. Little protective of our stories, are we?  
  
Seto: Yeesh.  
  
Me: Look, they're mine! Don't get on my case, okay?  
  
Yami: Sure, sure. Whatever.  
  
Me: I'll let Tea out of jail and have you strike up a budding romance with her.  
  
Yami: NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
Seto: I feel your pain, man. shudder  
  
Me: Good. Now hush up so we can see the story.  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say, really. Just enjoy! Here's 'Second Chances', part two!  
  
// Yami Bakura talking to Ryou //  
  
/ Ryou talking to Yami Bakura /  
  
'Thoughts or writing'  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba and Yami immediately rushed forward. Kaiba took Ryou's body out of Joey's arms and made him as comfortable as he could on the floor. A rolled- up trench coat made a pillow for the boy's head.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was pumping Joey for information. "So what happened? How long had he been unconscious? Why didn't you call an ambulance? Do you know who did this?"  
  
"I told you, I don't know," Joey said weakly. "I just went to his house because I was worried. He wasn't in school today. The front door was unlocked. I went into the kitchen and saw him there, just lying there. The stove was on, the sink was running, and the fridge was open. But the food inside was spoiled, so he had to have been unconscious a while. I think he was probably cooking when he hit his head and got knocked unconscious. I thought I saw a bowl of pasta on the table."  
  
Yami frowned. "This wasn't an accident, Joey. Besides, why would he have been cooking if his pasta was already cooked? It doesn't make sense. Nothing is adding up. Joey," He took a deep breath. "This is going to be hard for you to hear. But I think Ryou is being abused. It's not possible that he gets all these wounds from accidents. Someone is doing this to him."  
  
"Well, the only other person at his house is his father. He couldn't do that.could he?"  
  
Yami looked grim. "We can't take that chance. Kaiba," he said louder, turning his head toward the chestnut-haired boy, "we have to get Ryou out of that house. Now."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "He can stay with me. Mokuba and I need the company, anyway."  
  
"Um.can-may I go, too?" Joey said timidly.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba wanted to know.  
  
"Because I'm worried about Ryou," Joey shot back. "I want to stay with him. I care about what happens to him."  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes, thinking. "Very well," he said finally. "You can come too."  
  
Joey sounded very relieved. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes at Yami. "It's not a problem, chihuahua. There's room at the stupid mansion for another fifty people. There's no need to babble."  
  
"So is Ryou going to be all right?" Yami interjected before Kaiba provoked Joey into an argument.  
  
"Hopefully. The paramedics should be here soon. Those scars look pretty bad, though. They're old. This has been going on for a long time, from the looks of it."  
  
"I don't get it," Joey blurted. "Why would anyone want to hurt Ryou?"  
  
Yami looked upset. "Some people, Joey, are just cruel. It's part of who they are."  
  
"But he never hurt anyone!"  
  
"Joey." Just then Joey remembered that Kaiba was abused as a kid. "There's no explanation, Joey. It's irrational, inexplicable, and pointless," Kaiba said sadly.  
  
A low groan signaled the awakening of Ryou. He let out a moan of agony, fighting to open his half-shut eyelids as if there were weights on them. He held very still, never moving, for fear of feeling more pain.  
  
Joey rushed to his side. "Ryou!"  
  
The small boy quivered, barely looking up with heavy eyes. "J.Joey."  
  
Yami and Kaiba carefully knelt as well. "What happened to you, Ryou?" Yami asked softly.  
  
Ryou's form seemed to crumple, and he looked weaker than ever. "Can't.tell.I don't.want.be hurt.more."  
  
Kaiba brushed snowy-white bangs out of his eyes. "Don't worry. We'll-" He trailed off, frowning at what he saw. "Ryou, what is this around your neck?"  
  
"Can't.tell.no." Then Ryou's eyes fell shut, and he lapsed into unconsciousness again.  
  
"Let the boy be," Yami said quietly. He rested a hand on Kaiba's shoulder, gently pulling him back. "Joey, stay with him, will you?"  
  
The blonde nodded. Yami led Kaiba into the hall and carefully shut the door. "I wasn't going to bring this up in front of Joey," he said seriously, "But I felt something in there. Some kind of dark pulse, just for an instant."  
  
"A dark pulse?" Kaiba asked, his tone demanding an explanation.  
  
Yami didn't let him down. "A pulse.like it had come from the Shadow Realm. As I said, it was only for an instant, but." He shook his head. "What am I saying? There's no way Ryou could have the powers of the Shadow Realm. I must be imagining things."  
  
"Do you really think you could imagine something like that?" Kaiba demanded.  
  
"All I know is, I have a very bad feeling about all of this. We need to find out just what the heck is going on here. And fast."  
  
Just then the team of paramedics showed up. "You called, Mister Kaiba?"  
  
"Inside!" Kaiba barked. "Don't just stand there! That boy needs medical attention and fast!"  
  
"Y-Yes, sir!" the medic who had addressed him stammered. His team was already inside, tending to Ryou, and he quickly followed.  
  
Kaiba turned back to Yami, eyes flashing. "Okay. I am officially ticked off now," he grumbled. "One of my friends is in there bleeding like it's going out of style, we have no idea who it is that's hurting him and no way of finding out, not to mention I'm stuck babysitting the chihuahua for who knows how long, and on top of it all, I still haven't finished that stupid deal! Isn't my life just perfect?!"  
  
Yami knew Kaiba well enough to just let him vent for a while. "As long as he's safe," he threw in, just for something to say. "That will make all of us happy."  
  
"Man! If I could have five minutes alone with the guy doing this to him! Five minutes with every jerk who thinks he can get away with hurting a little kid!"  
  
"And then what?" Yami asked quietly. "You can't drop them all out of twelfth-story windows."  
  
"Don't push it, Yami," Kaiba growled.  
  
"I'm not arguing. I know how much you want revenge. Look; Ryou is safe now. We can arrange for him to be with someone at all times. Joey won't even be in your way, because he'll want to be at Ryou's side the whole time. And when we find whoever it is, you can handle them however you want. But you just need to take a deep breath and realize that yes, we are in control of this situation, or at least as in control as possible," Yami replied calmly.  
  
Kaiba's eyes narrowed. But then he seemed to relax. "Why is it that you can always talk me out of being angry?" he demanded.  
  
Yami smirked. "Just part of my charm, I guess."  
  
"You have no charm. Now come on, let's go take care of the Two Musketeers in there," Kaiba retorted. "I want this settled as soon as possible."  
  
"Fine by me," Yami replied, and then they both reentered the office.  
  
The paramedics were working as quickly as possible, trying to mend Ryou's wounds. Joey was watching them, biting his lip. "Can't you work faster?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Look, kid, we're doing our best!" one irritated paramedic replied.  
  
Kaiba stepped up next to Joey. "Can't you work faster?" he demanded.  
  
"I told you, kid, we're-master Kaiba!" the man cried, his eyes widening. "Forgive me, sir! I-I thought that-"  
  
"Yeah. I know. Now I want him to regain consciousness. Soon. And I want to find out who did this to him. And let me warn you: I am not a patient person."  
  
"And I want a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but you don't see me getting one of those, do you," Yami mumbled sardonically.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Take it easy, Kaiba. They have no way of forcing Ryou to wake up. Don't take it out on them."  
  
Kaiba looked furious, but he backed away with a low growl. "So what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Can-can I try?" Joey asked timidly.  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but Yami cut him off. "Yes, Joey. Go ahead."  
  
Joey knelt at the battered boy's side. "Ryou?" he whispered, hesitantly touching his platinum hair.  
  
There was a low groan, but no other response from Ryou.  
  
"Ryou? It's me, Joey. You're safe now, I promise. Wake up, Ryou."  
  
Slowly, imperceptibly, a swollen brown eye opened. "J.J.Joey.?"  
  
Joey ignored the gasps of everyone else in the room. "Yeah, Ryou, it's me. You okay?"  
  
"Does.it look.like.I'm o.kay.?"  
  
Joey laughed softly, stroking a hand through Ryou's silky hair. "Still got that sense of humor, huh, kid?"  
  
"Guess.so."  
  
"Tell you what, Ryou, we're going to take you to Kaiba's mansion, okay? You can rest up there, and eat all the ice cream you want, and have people wait on you hand and foot, all right?"  
  
"You.coming.too.?"  
  
Joey grinned. "Yeah, Ryou, I'm coming too."  
  
"That's.nice."  
  
"Ryou." Joey's tone turned serious. "Can you tell me who's doing this to you?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, filled with fear. "N.no."  
  
"Okay, that's okay. Just relax," Joey soothed. "They're not going to hurt you any more. I promise."  
  
"No.he'll.still.find." Slowly, Ryou's eyes closed, as if they were too heavy for him to keep open anymore.  
  
Joey put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay with me, Ryou," Joey said urgently. "Can you keep your eyes open?"  
  
"I'll.try."  
  
"Keep talking to me, Ryou. Tell me what you can."  
  
A lock of platinum hair fell into his eyes. "Don't.wanna.get.hurt."  
  
Joey slipped a hand behind Ryou's head, supporting him. "Shhh, it's okay, you're fine now, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. How about if I guess, okay? Can I try to guess?"  
  
"O.kay."  
  
"If I get it right, will you tell me?"  
  
"O.kay."  
  
"Good." Joey managed a nervous smile. "Is it your dad, Ryou? Is he the one hurting you?"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and didn't move for a very long time. But finally, an instant before Joey was ready to start CPR, those brown eyes reopened. "N- No."  
  
Joey was about to continue, but Ryou burst into a fit of coughing. He looked up at Kaiba and Yami, who were watching intently. "Can we move him somewhere so that he'll be more comfortable? Someplace with a bed?"  
  
One of the paramedics began to move the small boy onto a cot. "I'll take care of it," Kaiba snapped, lifting Ryou into his arms. "You go and help someone who desperately needs it."  
  
"Y-Yes, Master Kaiba." And they bid a hasty retreat.  
  
Scowling, Kaiba handed Ryou off to Joey and ushered them all down the hall, down the elevator, and into the garage.  
  
"We're taking a limo?" Joey asked incredulously, trying not to jostle Ryou.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you, chihuahua? No. We'll take my car. It's faster."  
  
Yami had already sprinted to the side of the cerulean Mustang convertible, and Kaiba tossed him the keys. "Step it up. We're not stopping for anything," he barked at Joey.  
  
Yami had the keys in the car and the door open just as Joey slipped inside. Then, with one smooth movement, he flipped the keys back to Kaiba and leaped over the side of the car into the passenger seat. At the same time, Kaiba jumped over the door and slid smoothly into the driver's seat, nabbing the keys out of the air and starting the car.  
  
"Buckle up, chihuahua," he said as the engine purred to life.  
  
And then, suddenly, they were speeding out of the garage at 60 mph, up the parking ramp, and onto the street. Joey resisted the urge to clutch the back of Yami's seat.  
  
"Think you could go much faster?" he yelled sardonically.  
  
"What?! I'm breaking the darn laws already, and you want me to go faster?" Kaiba yelled back.  
  
"Eyes on the road, Kaiba," Yami reminded pointedly.  
  
"I was being sarcastic!"  
  
"Shut your trap, chihuahua, before I buy a muzzle!"  
  
"That was a red light you just sped through," Yami pointed out calmly.  
  
Ryou's eyes fluttered open. "Wha.goin.on?"  
  
"Keep your eyes closed, kid. Kaiba's trying to kill us all in this darn convertible. Try to go back to sleep."  
  
"I AM NOT TRYING TO KILL YOU! Though I'm getting really tempted, you stupid- "  
  
"Kaiba, this is a one-way street," Yami said casually. "And it's not our way."  
  
"OH, OF ALL THE-" Kaiba cranked the wheel and whirled into a U-turn in the middle of the boulevard.  
  
"Hey, Yami, I gotta ask you. How come you're not scared to death like I am?" Joey asked the Pharaoh.  
  
"Oh, that's easy. You have to remember, I work with this guy. You go out to lunch with him every day, you get used to his driving. Actually, it's usually fairly interesting. He can out-accelerate police cars, not that they'd dare to pull him over," Yami replied offhandedly, turning his eyes back to the road.  
  
Joey felt his stomach lurch as they whipped around a corner. And then, through the midst of honking horns and screaming tires, he heard a familiar sound.  
  
"Kaiba, the sign says left turn only. You just turned right." Yami, cool as ever, criticizing Kaiba's driving.  
  
"Like I give a crap about the stupid sign!"  
  
"You should. That was a police car you just sideswiped."  
  
"Oh, man," Joey groaned. "We are so gonna die."  
  
"I suggest you buckle your seatbelt, Joey, because we're gonna lose this guy before he has the chance to pull us over," Kaiba barked.  
  
Nervously, Joey buckled in and did the same for Ryou. "Hold tight, kid," he whispered to the white-haired boy.  
  
And then, suddenly, they were blasting down the small residential street at 70 mph. Wind whipped Joey's golden bangs back from his face and he had to squint to see in front of him. Yami's normal spikes were blown straight back, and Kaiba's chestnut hair was forced away from his eyes by the intense wind. Far behind them, Joey could barely make out the whine of the pursuing car's siren.  
  
"See what I told you about out-accelerating the police?" Yami yelled back, a grin adorning his face.  
  
It was then that Joey realized that he was grinning as well. The thrill of it all sent him to an adrenaline high that seemed never to end.  
  
"Ha! Lousy cops, got nothing better to do than pull over people in a hurry," Kaiba grumbled. They rocketed through an intersection, angry horns honking all the way as they cut off the drivers.  
  
In reply, Kaiba, calm as ever, flipped them off and continued driving.  
  
At last, after what seemed like hours, they arrived at the Kaiba mansion. The convertible screeched to a stop mere feet from the marble steps leading to the doorway.  
  
Joey gazed sardonically at the skid marks made by the burning rubber tires. "Gee, think you could have gotten any closer?"  
  
"Just get the kid inside," Kaiba growled, leaping over the car door.  
  
Yami opened the front door and Joey gently carried Ryou inside.  
  
"Upstairs, hang a right, down the hall, last door on the left. Yami, you'd better go with him too, because he's gonna get lost." Kaiba was barking orders even as he headed towards the kitchen for ice.  
  
"Aye, aye, captain," Yami replied with a mock salute, ushering Joey up the stairs.  
  
"Dang, this place is huge," Joey mused, trying his best not to jostle Ryou.  
  
"Turn right," Yami advised. "And yes, it is very easy to get lost in here. I'm surprised they don't give out maps at the entrance."  
  
A small laugh surprised them both. Slowly a chocolate-brown eye opened, then another. "Where.we.going.Joey.?"  
  
"Almost there, Ryou. Hang on a little longer, okay? You'll be safe here," he replied, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Not.safe.anywhere." Ryou gasped before falling unconscious once again.  
  
Joey looked confused; Yami just scowled. "What the heck does he mean, not safe anywhere? Who has motives to hurt Ryou?" he mused. "Last door on the left, Joey."  
  
The blonde eased open the door and carried Ryou to the bed. "Go to sleep now, kid. We'll take care of you."  
  
"You.gonna.be.here?"  
  
"Yeah," Joey said softly, brushing Ryou's silky bangs off his face. "I'll be here."  
  
Chocolate-colored eyes rose feebly and saw Yami. Slowly they widened. "Yami." Ryou whispered, reaching out a hand to the Game King. "Yami.'ing.don't let him.hurt.me."  
  
Joey grasped his shoulders tightly, yanking him upward. "Who's doing this, Ryou? Who's doing this to you? Tell me!"  
  
Yami rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Easy, Joey. Let Ryou sleep now. I'll take care of it, okay?"  
  
Joey nodded, and knelt at Ryou's side as Yami quietly slipped out of the room.  
  
He nearly ran into Kaiba, who was coming down the hall with a cup of juice and some ice. "Kaiba, we have a problem," he said flatly.  
  
Kaiba cocked an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Ryou's too afraid to tell us who it is that's hurting him, but it's obviously not his father. There's no way he could track Ryou down, not to here, but the kid's still afraid of getting beaten. He said my name.and then another word I couldn't make out. Ended in "ing". And he said 'don't let him hurt me' again. Everything is fishy."  
  
Kaiba chewed thoughtfully on his lip. "When I checked him, back at the office, he had some kind of cord or rope around his neck. I couldn't figure out what the heck it was, but he passed out before I could ask him. Any ideas?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "I'm not thinking clearly, it's been a long day. Need some time to think. Can you watch Ryou?"  
  
"Seems the chihuahua has it covered, but yeah, I'll keep an eye on them both."  
  
"Good. I'll be in the game room."  
  
Shaking his head, Yami retreated into the game room. "What's going on? Why can't I think?" he yelled, now that he was alone. He moved over to the stereo and put on some loud music. Then he began to beat his head against the wall.  
  
"Why. Can't. I. Think? Why-can't-I-think?" he barked, punctuating each word with a bang.  
  
After about ten minutes, he'd learned nothing except that beating your head against the wall gives you a killer headache. Scowling, he began to pace instead. "Okay," he said aloud. "Ryou. Getting hurt. Don't know who's doing it. Not his dad, though. Someone else. He wakes up for two seconds, says my name, and something ending in "ing". Cord around his neck. Someone tried to choke him? "Choking"? Did he say choking?"  
  
The music didn't seem to help. Finally he sighed and strolled over to run his fingers across the polished pool table. "Maybe playing a game will help."  
  
He racked up the balls and broke, easily sinking the two ball.  
  
"Mind if I join in?"  
  
Yami looked up quickly. "Oh, hey, Kaiba. Sure. Grab a cue."  
  
The chestnut-haired boy took down a cue and eyed the table. "Twelve, in the side," he announced, right before hitting it perfectly in. "The Dynamic Duo didn't need me in there, so I decided to come find you."  
  
"This is really bothering me, Kaiba. I want to help, but I don't know how, and if I don't figure out what he said soon, I'll go insane," Yami explained with a sigh.  
  
"Try yelling," Kaiba suggested, lining up his next shot. "Always works for me."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yup. And don't worry, the walls are soundproof. Just scream for a little while, beat your head against the wall, and you'll feel much better."  
  
Yami pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing from the pain of his headache. "Thanks for reminding me," he said sarcastically. "I think I'll skip the 'beat your head against the wall' part."  
  
Kaiba shrugged. "Fine by me. Fourteen, in the corner." He promptly hit the ball right in and moved to examine his new options.  
  
"THIS IS REALLY ANNOYING! AND WHEN I FIND THE IDIOT WHO'S DOING THIS TO RYOU, I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET EVER LAYING A FINGER ON MY FRIEND! I'LL MASH HIS EYEBALLS INTO JELLY AND HANG HIM UPSIDE DOWN BY HIS TOES!" Yami screamed, picking up a chair and hurling it against the wall. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
Kaiba didn't flinch. He calmly called his shot and sunk it. "Feel better?" he asked without looking up.  
  
Yami looked a little dazed. "Yes, actually.it's like all the anger and frustration just.disappeared."  
  
"Oh, and by the way, the price of that chair is coming out of your paycheck. That was an antique." Kaiba took his shot and missed. Cursing silently, he motioned to Yami.  
  
The Game King surveyed the table. "Six, three, and one. Corner, corner, side," he called.  
  
"No way!" Kaiba protested. "You'd have to be an octopus to make that shot!"  
  
Yami just smirked at him before firing the cue ball down the table. It grazed the side of the three, sending it rolling towards the pocket. Meanwhile, the cue ball bounced back and bumped against the one, knocking it square into the side pocket. And finally, with just enough momentum, it kissed the edge of the six and sent it rolling into the corner.  
  
Kaiba's jaw dropped open. "Fluke!" he cried instantly. "Had to have been a fluke. No way you could do that again. You got lucky."  
  
"You know, acceptance is the first step towards success," Yami teased, wagging a finger at him. "Stop denying it and play pool. And remember to look at all the angles."  
  
"Remind me why you're my best friend?" Kaiba groaned, watching Yami eye the table.  
  
"Because," Yami replied simply, sinking his next shot. "I'm the only one who will put up with you, Kaiba-boy."  
  
Kaiba sat back and watched as Yami easily sunk his remaining two balls and the eight ball. "I win," he said with satisfaction, setting down his cue.  
  
"So now what? Off to that cozy porch swing built for two?"  
  
Yami groaned. "Don't even get started with that again. For goodness sake, Kaiba, you have a girlfriend! And so do I!"  
  
Kaiba grinned. "But you look so cute when you're flustered!"  
  
Yami looked like he was about to say something else, but instead turned bright red and closed his mouth. "I walked right into that one, didn't I," he mumbled.  
  
"Yup. So, any leads on the Ryou matter?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Not a one. You said you found some kind of strap around his neck, though. And he said something ending in 'ing'. Maybe he said choking."  
  
"Choking? I'm not so sure. If he was being choked, there'd be marks on his neck, and I didn't see any when I looked him over."  
  
"Well, what other words end in 'ing'?" Yami snapped, exasperated. He bit his lip and looked at the floor, embarrassed. "Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"It's not a problem. I know it's been a long day," Kaiba replied. He patted Yami on the shoulder. "Maybe you just need to take your mind off it for a while."  
  
"No. I won't be able to stop thinking about it. I don't want Ryou to be hurt any more. He's like Yugi, Kaiba. I feel like I have to protect him." Yami sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "That just sounded really stupid, huh?"  
  
"No way!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I know exactly what you mean. It's the same way with Mokuba. But like you said earlier, we just have to stay calm and think things through. There must be something we're missing."  
  
Yami groaned. "Jeez, a thousand words end in 'ing'. Missing, thinking, choking, every action has a word that ends in 'ing'. That doesn't help."  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to find a different way to figure this out," Kaiba said with a shrug. "And to do that, we'll have to go to our only source."  
  
"You mean Ryou."  
  
"That's exactly what I mean."  
  
They headed back to Ryou's bedroom and quietly pushed open the door. Joey was kneeling by the side of the bed, holding Ryou's limp hand. The silver- haired boy's eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling softly.  
  
Joey glanced up and smiled at them, raising a finger to his lips. Then, carefully, he rose and picked his way over to the door. "Fast asleep," he whispered. "And it's natural, too. He's not unconscious, and he stopped coughing, so I think that's a good sign."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You think, chihuahua?" he said in a low voice, which prompted Yami to elbow him in the side.  
  
"Hey, I ain't exactly a paramedic," Joey shot back in a hushed tone. "And don't call me a puppy dog."  
  
Swiftly, Kaiba pushed past him and went to Ryou's side. He laid a hand on the smaller boy's forehead. "No fever," he murmured. "That's good."  
  
He pulled up the blanket at the end of the bed and tucked it around Ryou before walking back to the other two. "Who's going to stay with him?"  
  
"Me," Joey immediately volunteered. "I'll stay."  
  
Kaiba glanced at Yami, who shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Okay. You stay here, chi-" Kaiba winced. "I mean, Joey. If you need something, there's an intercom on the wall. Security cameras are on the ceiling in the corner. The red button on the intercom calls the maid, blue calls me, and green calls the police. So try not to hit the green one."  
  
Joey glanced up. "I don't see any camera."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "How secure would they be if any burglar walking in could see it? They're miniature, duh. You're not supposed to see them."  
  
Ryou let out a little groan and rolled over, clutching at the blanket. Immediately, Yami, Kaiba, and Joey froze, not wanting to make any sound.  
  
"Look, we'll just go," Yami said softly, turning to leave. "And if you need anything, just call, Joey."  
  
"See you," Joey replied. And then they were gone.  
  
Joey spent the whole night watching over Ryou, but nothing eventful happened. From time to time, he checked to make sure the little white- haired boy was still breathing, which he was. And then, at some point, Joey fell asleep.  
  
He was awakened in the morning by Yami, who snuck in at 5:30 to haul him out of bed. "Shhh!" Yami hissed, raising a finger to his lips. "Don't wake up Ryou!"  
  
"What in the heck are you doing, waking me up at this wretched hour?" Joey demanded in a whisper.  
  
Yami snickered behind his hand. "This is a rare event, and I don't want you to miss it. This may be your only chance to see Kaiba, the ultimate morning person, dragging himself out of bed after only three hours of sleep."  
  
"But 5:30?!"  
  
"Look, if you'd rather go back to sleep, fine. I'll just laugh at him myself. See what I care," Yami said with a shrug, sneaking out the door.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Joey followed him.  
  
They crept down to the kitchen, where Yami started a pot of cocoa. They'd just sat down at the table to wait for the milk to get hot when Kaiba staggered in the door like a deranged zombie. His hair was a mess, the bags under his eyes were huge, and his face was nearly white. His eyes stared, unfocused, straight ahead, and he lurched in the direction of the stove.  
  
"Caffeine." he croaked out, searching blindly for the coffee pot. "Caffeine."  
  
After they recovered from their muffled giggles, Yami took pity on Kaiba and handed him a mug of cocoa. "Here," he said between chuckles. "Caffeine. Good. Drink now."  
  
"Gaaah." Kaiba mumbled, taking a big sip of the cocoa. His eyes widened and he got a strange look on his face, right before choking and spitting out the liquid into the sink.  
  
Yami just grinned as he whirled and said, "You always do that! Why must you continuously torment me?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Yami replied airily. "It's just fun to watch you do a spit take when you find out I dumped cocoa in your precious coffeepot."  
  
"You did WHAT?!"  
  
"Kidding, kidding! I made it on the stove," Yami said quickly, taking the cup out of Kaiba's hands before the chestnut-haired boy threw it at his head. "You can go fix your morning cup of coffee. Don't worry."  
  
Joey grinned from the table and raised his mug to his lips. "Man, the look on your face? Classic!" he exclaimed as he took a sip. But then, suddenly, he got an odd look on his face and spit out the cocoa as well.  
  
"Actually, yours was better," Yami replied with a snicker. "The classic fake-out, and you fell for it! I wish I had my camera!"  
  
Kaiba shook his head, clicking his tongue. "You fell for it, chihuahua? Man. I'm just lucky the only thing he puts in mine is cocoa mix and instant coffee. What was it this time, Yami, powdered lemonade?"  
  
"Kool-aid, actually. Gets the best reaction quickly and efficiently. Of course, mine is the only un-doctored one," Yami explained, easily sipping his cocoa. He swallowed and continued, "Mmm. Chocolatey goodness. This truly is the best part of waking up."  
  
"That and playing pranks on your friends," Kaiba added, starting a pot of coffee brewing.  
  
"I don't get it," Joey exclaimed, staring at his mug. "I never saw you put it in! How in the heck did you manage to put Kool-aid in my cocoa?"  
  
Yami just smirked and wagged his finger at Joey. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. A good magician never reveals his secrets."  
  
"But a good magician always knows how to divert attention away from the actual trick part. What'd he do, ask you to pass the sugar or something? Or were you so busy laughing at me that you didn't notice him messing with your cocoa?" Kaiba added, pouring a newly-brewed cup of coffee and taking a big sip. "Ahhh. Suddenly the whole world seems to make sense. Everything is falling into place. Coffee is truly good for the soul."  
  
Joey looked a little bug-eyed, but Yami reassured him, "Just ignore him. The Ritual of Coffee usually wears off after fifteen minutes."  
  
Kaiba looked thoughtful. "Hmm.Ritual of Coffee.you know, I like that. Remind me to make it into a Duel Monsters card, okay?"  
  
"You can't be serious!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Why not? It's my company. If Pegasus got to invent Toon World, why can't I invent Coffee Land?"  
  
Yami couldn't resist one last joke. "You realize, of course, that this card will be extremely vulnerable to the Dark Magician."  
  
"Really? Do tell."  
  
"Simple. He'll divert your attention and dump cocoa mix on it. You'll be so disgusted you'll send it to the Graveyard just to get it out of your sight."  
  
Kaiba and Joey groaned, shoving away their mugs. "Suddenly," Joey said aloud, "I'm not so thirsty anymore."  
  
"At last, something we agree on," Kaiba added.  
  
At this, Yami just grinned. But after a moment, they were interrupted.  
  
"Wha'.goin'.on.?" a feeble voice called from the doorway.  
  
All three of them whirled. Ryou stood in the doorway, clutching the doorknob for dear life. He wobbled a little, trying to keep his balance and not fall.  
  
"Ryou! Is something wrong? Did we wake you up?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Joey added, concerned.  
  
"I.I had.a nightmare." Ryou whispered.  
  
Yami stood up and led him to a chair. Then he went to the stove, pouring the smaller boy a mug of cocoa. Kaiba disappeared from the room for a second, returning with a warm, fuzzy blanket. He handed it to Joey, who tucked it around Ryou's trembling body.  
  
"Don't worry," Joey soothed, gently rubbing his shoulders. "It was just a nightmare, it can't hurt you any more. You're safe here."  
  
Yami handed Ryou the mug. "Here. Drink this, it'll make you feel better."  
  
"T-Thank you." Ryou took a small sip, and a bit of color returned to his pale cheeks. "It's v-very good."  
  
"Can you tell us about your nightmare?" Yami asked tactfully.  
  
Biting down hard on his lip to keep from sobbing, Ryou shook his head. Unshed tears were brimming in his eyes. It was plain to see that the little boy was absolutely terrified, and it wasn't just a dream that caused it. "I- I-I'm scared."  
  
"Shhh," Joey whispered, running a comforting hand down his back. "Shhh, don't be afraid. I won't let anything hurt you, I promise. Calm down, okay?"  
  
"He's g-going to k-kill me," Ryou whimpered. A single tear ran down his cheek and dropped into the cocoa, sending little ripples through the liquid.  
  
"Who?" Kaiba demanded. "Tell us who!"  
  
Ryou just shook his head and began crying openly. Joey glanced at Kaiba and Yami, who nodded. He grabbed a napkin and dried off Ryou's tear-stained cheeks, trying desperately to make him stop crying.  
  
"Shhh, don't cry, it'll be okay," he murmured, brushing locks of snowy hair out of Ryou's wet eyes. "C'mon, kiddo, let's go back upstairs, okay?"  
  
Wiping his eyes, Ryou nodded, and let Joey lead him upstairs.  
  
However, as soon as they were upstairs, Yami Bakura made his move. He immediately switched places with Ryou, forcing his terrified aibou into his soul room in the Millennium Ring. Then he grabbed Joey, slamming him forcefully into the wall.  
  
Joey's eyes went wide. "Ryou, what-"  
  
"Listen up, punk," Yami Bakura hissed, pressing his face close to Joey's. "It seems it's my job to shut you up, since you can't stop meddling in my business." He backhanded Joey hard across the face, snapping his head around.  
  
"Who are you?" Joey demanded, wincing in pain.  
  
"That's of no concern to you!" Yami Bakura yelled, turning and throwing him down the hall. Joey landed on his back with a rather unpleasant crunch.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Yami and Kaiba heard thuds coming from upstairs. "What in the heck is he doing?!" Kaiba growled, pacing around in a circle. "If anything is broken up there I swear I'll skin that chihuahua."  
  
Yami covered his ears. "Man, that pounding really gets on your nerves!" he exclaimed. "It's making my ears ring."  
  
Suddenly he froze, and his blood ran cold. "Kaiba.another dark pulse.and I'm not imagining it this time."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It came from upstairs." Yami was silent for a moment, all the color draining from his face. "You said you found a cord around his neck. What kind of cord?"  
  
"I don't know, just an average leather strap, I guess. Why?"  
  
"Because if what I'm thinking is correct, we have a big problem."  
  
Nothing more needed to be said. Kaiba and Yami raced up the stairs as fast as they could, an underlying feeling of dread emerging. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: Something's always terribly wrong in your stories, isn't it.  
  
Seto: I'd say there's something terribly wrong with her.  
  
Me: death glare Tea romance.  
  
Yami: hastily I mean, it's that perfect terribly wrong that leaves you wanting more!  
  
Seto: hastily That leaves you champing at the bit, waiting to see the next chapter!  
  
Me: That's better.  
  
Yami: Whew.  
  
Seto: Whew.  
  
That's part two. Part three will be coming, provided you readers want more! I really hope you like this story, I had a lot of fun writing it. Never mind that it took me like six months to do (I forgot about it and then rediscovered it one day). There's some really cute Ryou stuff in the next chapter. Anyway, Joey the Flame Swordsman is going to be very cranky if you flame, so don't! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I said it already in the first two chapters. I refuse to say it again. However, I'll get sued if I don't put one in, so I'm going to force Yami and Seto to do it.  
  
Yami: We're!  
  
Seto: Not!  
  
Yami: Hers!  
  
But, of course, the story, the plotline, and Jamie are all mine. You can't use them.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the grand finale. Be sure to tell me what you think! Now say hello to 'Second Chances', part three!  
  
// Yami Bakura talking to Ryou //  
  
/ Ryou talking to Yami Bakura /  
  
'Thoughts or writing'  
  
~*~  
  
Yami Bakura was in the process of breaking Ryou's nose when Yami and Kaiba made it up the stairs. They almost tripped over Joey, who was still lying on the hall floor, groaning in agony.  
  
"Joey!" Yami cried, kneeling at his side. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, jeez, it feels like he broke my back!" Joey yelped. "Man! Where's a hospital when you need one?! Ow!"  
  
Yami didn't bother to ask who "he" was. He just sprinted to the open doorway, where the thudding sounds were coming from. His eyes went wide as he took in the scene before him.  
  
Ryou was being slammed face-first into the wall, blood spurting out of his nose, as an identical boy laughed in sadistic joy. That area of the wall was stained bright red, as was some of the carpet. Ryou was sobbing and screaming in agony, which just seemed to fuel the other boy's fury. All in all, it was a pretty twisted sight.  
  
But Yami recognized the boy inflicting the torture. His eyes narrowed as he noted a golden ring hanging from his neck on a leather strap.  
  
He stepped into the room, seething with rage. "Put. Him. Down," he snarled.  
  
Yami Bakura whirled, and his eyes narrowed as well. "You!"  
  
"That's right," Yami growled, taking another step into the room. "Me."  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Yami Bakura hissed.  
  
Yami laughed harshly, taking another step. "Yeah, well, we all make mistakes."  
  
Ryou, who had been dropped unceremoniously on the floor, was huddled in a corner, cowering in fear. Never taking his eyes off Yami Bakura, Yami motioned to him. "Get out of here, Ryou."  
  
The white-haired boy didn't move. He was too terrified. He trembled uncontrollably, fearing for his life.  
  
"Ryou, go!"  
  
"I-I c-can't."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Common sense finally prevailed over the fear dominating Ryou's mind. He stumbled to his feet, racing out the door.  
  
Yami slowly backed towards the entrance, blocking it with his body. "You're not going to hurt him any longer," he barked.  
  
"He's a weakling! He got what he deserved." Yami Bakura grabbed a lamp off a nightstand and hurled it at Yami, who barely ducked in time.  
  
Just then, Kaiba appeared at the door. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "What the-"  
  
"Kaiba," Yami hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "Get Ryou and Joey out of here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Anywhere but here! Now go!"  
  
Kaiba didn't need to be told twice. He bolted down the hall, whisking Joey into his arms and ushering Ryou down the stairs.  
  
Dimly Yami registered the sound of a car revving, signaling Kaiba, Ryou, and Joey's departure. He watched Yami Bakura carefully, staring him down.  
  
If looks could kill, Yami would have been a smoking crater in the ground. Yami Bakura was not happy about having his fun interrupted.  
  
Yami glared right back. "Now, grave robber," he snarled. "It's just you and me."  
  
"I ought to tear off your arms for interrupting me," Yami Bakura growled, taking a step towards Yami.  
  
The Game King didn't flinch. "You won't lay a finger on me," he replied, shaking his head. "You always were a coward, Yami Bakura. But beating up a scared little boy half your size? You've hit an all-time low with that one."  
  
"How dare you insult me!"  
  
"I don't need to insult you," Yami replied, laughing in his face. "You insulted yourself! What's the matter, you couldn't take on anyone bigger than Ryou? Pathetic!"  
  
"Silence!" Yami Bakura screamed, lunging at Yami.  
  
He raced straight toward the Game King, but Yami didn't move a muscle. He simply waited for the right moment, trusting Yami Bakura's rage to overtake his rational thought. And then, when the grave robber was close enough, Yami rammed his fist right into his nose.  
  
The sheer force of it sent Yami Bakura reeling, holding his nose in agony. Crimson blood dripped from the wound, spattering all over his hand. His eyes were wide in disbelief, unable to comprehend the face that he'd actually been hit.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yami asked mockingly, taking a step closer. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it? How does it feel to be on the receiving end for a change?"  
  
Yami Bakura inadvertently took a step backwards, just as Yami had hoped. He moved closer, watching in relief as Yami Bakura moved away, keeping his distance.  
  
After a few more steps, Yami had Yami Bakura backed up against the wall, with nowhere left to run.  
  
"Still running scared, Yami Bakura?" he taunted. "Look at you, cowering in fear. I've seen mice that have more courage that you! Don't tell me you're afraid of me!"  
  
"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Yami Bakura yelled, pulling a knife from a sheath on his belt and swiping at Yami.  
  
The Game King was fast, but Yami Bakura had the element of surprise. The blade connected with his arm, tearing a deep gash in the skin. Yami cried out in pain, giving Yami Bakura the chance to lunge at him and hurl him against the wall.  
  
Deeply in pain, Yami felt hands close around his neck. "Time to correct the mistake I made all those years ago," Yami Bakura snarled.  
  
Yami tried desperately not to gag. The lack of oxygen was making him dizzy, sapping him of his strength. One last attack was all he could manage. One attack and then die.  
  
"I.don't.die.easy." he choked out.  
  
And then, all at once, he lashed out with his foot, kicking Yami Bakura in a very sensitive area. The grave robber staggered backwards, a look of sheer agony on his face. Whimpering, he fell to the ground, fighting back tears.  
  
"Oh.my.gosh.that.hurt." he said in a high-pitched, pathetic voice.  
  
Yami wasted no time in tying up Yami Bakura. He tore the bed sheets into long strips, silently praying that Kaiba wouldn't behead him for ruining his priceless bedroom set. The grave robber tested the bonds, still wincing in pain, but they held fast.  
  
Breathing hard, Yami heaved the white-haired boy onto his back and dropped him out the second-story window. He'd already tied the sheets to the bed, leaving Yami Bakura hanging upside down from the window, ensnarled in linens, still whimpering from Yami's well-placed kick.  
  
The Game King pulled out a cell phone and dialed Kaiba's car phone. It rang twice before the chestnut-haired boy answered.  
  
"What?" barked the voice on the other end.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. "Gee, touchy, touchy. Should I call back later? Or would I have to schedule an appointment just to talk to you?"  
  
"Yami?! Where are you? What happened? What in the heck is going on?!"  
  
"Um, which question should I answer first?" Yami replied, grinning.  
  
"ALL OF THEM!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go in order, then. Yes, it's me. Where am I? At your mansion. What happened? Let's just say Ryou won't be getting hurt any more. And what in the heck is going on? Who knows? Why don't you come back and find out?"  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"No. I'm making this call at gunpoint," Yami said sarcastically. "Of course it's safe, you nimrod."  
  
"You hurt?"  
  
"Got this disgusting, pus-oozing cut on my arm, but other than that, I'm fine."  
  
"That's good. I'd hate to have you in the hospital for a couple months."  
  
"You care that much about me?" Yami asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes.  
  
"Nope. It'd just be a pain to have to find another vice-president on such short notice."  
  
"Gee. I feel so loved."  
  
"You should," Kaiba said. "Of course, there's always my country hamlet with the porch swing built for two."  
  
"No!" Yami almost screamed. "I'm fine! I'm in perfect health! I'll be at work tomorrow, honest! Just not the porch swing!"  
  
Yami could almost see Kaiba's grinning face at that one. "Good. We'll be back in about five minutes."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye, Yami."  
  
Yami was waiting outside, sipping a Coke and watching Yami Bakura squirm, when the cerulean Mustang returned. Joey practically had to carry Ryou out of the car, and even then, it would have taken a crowbar to pry him out of the taller boy's arms.  
  
Kaiba ran over to Yami's side and inspected the wound. Fortunately, it wasn't bad. He'd gotten one look at Yami Bakura before his eyes went wide. "Yami," he said accusingly.  
  
Yami knew he was busted. "Yes, Kaiba?"  
  
"Those are some very stylish ropes you used to tie him up. May I ask where you got them?" Kaiba's tone sounded innocent, but there was a threat disguised there.  
  
"Um.Internet?" Yami said hopefully.  
  
"This is coming out of your paycheck, mister! I can't believe you tore up my priceless sheets! Those things were antiques! Man!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily.  
  
By then, Joey had made his way over with Ryou. The little boy was trembling, just being in the presence of his tormentor.  
  
"Ryou," Yami said softly, "Is this who was hurting you?"  
  
Stupid question. Of course it was. But just the same, Ryou nodded, biting hard on his lower lip.  
  
"Well, Yami Bakura's never going to hurt you again, okay?" Yami glared at Yami Bakura, who shuddered. "He knows what will happen if he does."  
  
"So what did you do to him?" Joey wanted to know. "I would have thought he'd be screaming curses and threatening to kill us all. I'm surprised he didn't seriously hurt you, Yami."  
  
Yami just grinned. "Let's just say I raised his voice a couple octaves."  
  
Kaiba winced. "Ouch."  
  
"That definitely had to hurt," Joey agreed.  
  
"Fortunately, I wore my steel-toed boots today," Yami continued, enjoying the pained look on their faces.  
  
"Ooh! That was harsh, even for you," Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Do you have no sense of decency?" Kaiba added.  
  
Yami shrugged. "Hey, he was trying to kill me. Decency went out the window."  
  
"As did Yami Bakura," Joey observed.  
  
All of a sudden, Kaiba burst out laughing. He leaned against the tree for support, chuckling uncontrollably. Tears of hilarity squeezed out from under his tightly shut eyelids.  
  
"And what," Yami demanded. "Is so darn funny?"  
  
"I seem to remember," Kaiba gasped between giggles, "it was just yesterday that you were nagging at me about dropping people out of windows."  
  
Yami was at a loss for words. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment, speechless as Kaiba laughed at him. "Um.I.er."  
  
"Don't bother," Kaiba snickered. "The look on your face is priceless!"  
  
While the other three were talking, Ryou had found the courage to step away from Joey and walk closer to his Yami.  
  
He didn't know what to say. What does one say to someone who caused them boundless pain? What can be said to melt an ice-cold heart? But suddenly, the words had escaped his lips before he knew he'd said them, their hollow sound echoing as Ryou finally overcame his terror.  
  
"I forgive you, Yami."  
  
Joey's eyes went wide. "Did he just say what I think he said?" he demanded.  
  
"Shhh!" Yami hissed. "Don't interrupt. They've got a lot of things to talk about."  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at his trembling aibou. "You.you what?"  
  
"I forgive you," Ryou repeated, stronger this time. "I don't know why you did it, but that doesn't matter to me. I forgive you."  
  
"I-I don't.I don't know what to say," Yami Bakura stammered, blinking rapidly. "Why would you forgive me after the things I did to you?"  
  
"Because you're my other," Ryou said softly. A lock of hair fell in his eyes, only making him look sweeter and more lovable than before.  
  
"I.I do care.what happens to you." Yami Bakura managed to say. "I-I was angry.I took it out on you. I didn't want you to get hurt like people hurt me. Before I became.this."  
  
Ryou nodded. "I know. I understand."  
  
Yami Bakura seemed to be struggling with his words, unable to say what he wanted to. "How.how can I make it up to you?"  
  
Ryou just stared up at him, perfectly innocent. "I want you to love me. I want you to be my Yami."  
  
"I'm nothing like the Pharaoh," Yami Bakura protested feebly, glancing at Yami.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I want to be your aibou, and I want you to be my guardian. I want you to care about me, Yami, that's all," Ryou replied, eyes hopeful. "Please?"  
  
Well, that could melt just about anyone's heart, even Yami Bakura's. His eyes softened the slightest bit, and his face lost the harshness it had held before.  
  
"I'll try, Ryou, I promise. I'll do my best."  
  
At this, Joey moved to Ryou's side, who promptly ran into his open arms. "Joey!" he cried, squeezing him tightly.  
  
Joey grinned up at Yami Bakura. "You just better take good care of him, you hear? Otherwise, you're gonna have to deal with me, understand?"  
  
And then, surprisingly, Yami Bakura grinned back. "I understand," he agreed. "And I will."  
  
"Awww!" Yami exclaimed, swooning into Kaiba's arms. "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Um, Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Kaiba?"  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Fall into my arms like that."  
  
"Didn't you think that was absolutely adorable?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, we both have girlfriends. And you just swooned into my arms. That's a little bit awkward, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Oh, come on. Oblige me for once in your miserable life," Yami pouted.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, grinning. "Fine. Next stop, country hamlet porch swing."  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
They eventually cut Yami Bakura down. He'd limp for a few weeks, but he'd be fine. The moment he was on his feet, Ryou rushed into his arms. "I'm glad you're my Yami," he whispered.  
  
Yami Bakura looked a little startled, but after a moment he hugged Ryou back. "I'm glad you're my aibou," he replied. "I'm sorry for what I did."  
  
"Gee," Kaiba said to Yami, low enough that no one else could hear. "That must have been one heck of a kick."  
  
"Tell me about it. He sounds like he should be singing 'We represent the Lollipop Guild'," Yami replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Certainly tamed him, though," Kaiba noted, watching him tenderly hug Ryou.  
  
Joey stood off to the side, looking a little awkward. "Aw, poor Joey," Yami whispered to Kaiba, a mischievous grin on his face. "All alone with no one to hug."  
  
"Hey, what are you-" But Kaiba was too late. Yami had already leaped out of his arms and shoved him towards Joey. The brunette stumbled forward, tumbling into Joey and knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"What the heck, Kaiba?!"  
  
"It's not my fault! Blame Yami! Like I would ever get near you of my own free will!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up, chihuahua!"  
  
"I'm already ticked off at you! I can't believe my sister is actually dating you!"  
  
"I can't believe you're related! She's so smart, and you're such an idiot!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
Yami, standing off to the side, snickered. "Wow, this is a Kodak moment," he said happily. He was well aware that Kaiba would get his revenge, but ah, it was just so satisfying to see him like this, that it made it all worth it.  
  
~*~  
  
Once again, Yami was at work, writing in his journal.  
  
'Gee, that was a mess, huh? Oh, well. I guess it all turned out okay. Ryou seems happy, at least. He's not showing up at school with cuts and bruises any more, and that's a good thing.  
  
Yami Bakura eventually got over his limp. And thank goodness, his voice went back down to the regular pitch. Every time I was around him, I got the urge to start singing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road". Seriously, he sounded like Mickey Mouse or something! It was horrible!  
  
Amazingly enough, Ryou and Yami Bakura have actually found a mutual activity that both enjoy: cooking. Yami Bakura claims he doesn't eat, but that's a lie. I can see it in his eyes: he's a sugar freak, just like me. Ryou taught him how to make brownies, and he went nuts. He actually showed up at my door, at the Game Shop, giggling about how great they tasted. Ick. If I ever get that hyper over something, shoot me dead. Wait, on second thought, scratch that. Every time I hear the word "shoot" I think of.Tea.  
  
Okay, get over that. She's in jail. She can't get you, Yami. Yeesh.  
  
Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. So Yami Bakura likes to cook. Astounding, huh? I was pretty surprised myself, but hey, to each his own, right?  
  
Joey applied for a job here at KaibaCorp. As predicted, Kaiba gave him a job as a janitor. Fortunately, as vice-president of the company, I was able to promote him to my own personal janitor. Of course, after he saw what the job involved, Joey promptly quit. Hey, is it my fault that I sometimes forget and dump moldy pizza and pulpy coffee mixed with pencil shavings in my trash can? I think not!  
  
Kaiba is still negotiating. I'm hearing loud thumps from over head, and a few words that should not be repeated in polite company. Must be going relatively well; he hasn't chucked them out the window yet.  
  
Oh, yeah, and he did end up making the Ritual of Coffee card for Duel Monsters. There's only one in existence, and it's in his deck. Modifies all cards with the words "Blue-Eyes" in their name and gives them a special attack: Coffee Breath of Doom. Gee, wonder which cards that's going to be used on. Ho-hum.  
  
Anyway, I guess everything turned out well. I mean, Ryou's got a loving Yami, Kaiba's got his favorite card, Joey got a job (and then quit), and I got.hey, wait a sec! I got nothing out of this whole stupid deal!  
  
Maybe I need a vacation.'  
  
Kaiba threw open his office door just as Yami was finishing up. "Almost ready to go?"  
  
"Yup," Yami replied. "Just give me a second." He finished writing the last sentence and threw on his coat, chucking the remains of a pizza into his garbage as he did so.  
  
"So that's how you got Joey to quit," Kaiba mused, cocking an eyebrow. "I'll have to remember that one."  
  
"Now, what have I told you about stealing my moves?" Yami replied, wagging a finger at him.  
  
"Just for that, I'm using Ritual of Coffee against you in our next duel."  
  
"Just try it. Because I've invented a card, too." Yami held up a card. The image was deep brown, with a bold red X through it. "Voila! Stop Caffeine. Neutralizes all Coffee-based attacks and turns all monsters that use Ritual of Coffee into staggering, sleepy zombies."  
  
"Remind me why you're my best friend again?" Kaiba teased.  
  
Yami grinned. "I'm just so much fun."  
  
~*~  
  
YIPPEE! IT'S FINISHED! DONE! I'M SO HAPPY!  
  
Yami: swoon  
  
Seto: Oof. How come you keep swooning into my arms?!  
  
Yami: If I told you I think you're cute, would you believe me?  
  
Seto: Not for a second.  
  
Yami: Good.  
  
Me: You two are just big sweeties.  
  
Yami: Ryou's the adorable one. I saw you swooning backstage.  
  
Me: Oh, yeah? What do you care? It was adorable!  
  
Seto: So adorable I wanted to puke.  
  
Me: sad-puppy-dog-eyes  
  
Seto: hastily From the sheer magnificence of it!  
  
Yami: Agreed!  
  
Me: Aw, you guys are so good to me. glomp  
  
Seto: Oof.  
  
Yami: Oof.  
  
Well? Tell me what you think! Review quickly! Joey the Flame Swordsman is ready and willing to torch all mean, nasty, and otherwise cruel reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


End file.
